Moon Pool
by Starr Moonstone
Summary: Leena's a new girl who moves from California to Australia with her Dad. Moving to another country seems to be pretty scary, how about trying to not to pop her new mermaids' tail she got at Mako Island. While trying to keep dry in public, she made some new friends falls for a handsome, good looking guy named Zac Blakely, who seems very mysterious. Will her life ever be normal again?
1. Author's Note

**Author's note: This fanfiction is an AU so here are some differences between the original mako mermaids and my mako mermaids; Zac & Evie aren't in a relationship (your welcome), The 3 girls (Lyla, Sirena, & Nixie) are cousins which makes principal Rita Santos their aunts . . . well, except Rita is the mother of Nixie (they both have brunette hair & I thought why not make them related), Evie is actually the bully in this fanfiction story & soon Cam (Zac's friend) became their enemy as well, Zac is actually a natural born merman (he didn't became one in the moon pool), the 3 girls aren't in Australia to get his powers off of him, Lyla and Sirena are just living with their aunt Rita & cousin Nixie, & finally [which is my favorite part], not all menfolk's have the same color of their tails (the girls orange and boys blue). Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Fishing near Mako Island

**Leena's POV**

I still couldn't believe that my mom had dropped me off to another country to be with my dad for the 2nd semester of my junior year. 2nd semester seems like it's going to be forever. And to make matters worse, he decides to take me fishing before I start school. Why fishing?! I know he's trying his best to make up all the things he did to me and mom, but moving to Australia and having fishing trips isn't part of the deal of having divorced parents. & besides, I don't like fishing and I'm still scared of the water.

We sail up close to a small island that I believe dad said it's called Mako Island. We stopped and he took out another rod out for me. As I watch him hooking the worm in the hook, I kept my head down & try to convince myself that I'm not in the middle of the ocean. He handed me the rod and just held it. He instructed me to put the hook in the water.

**Zac's POV**

I was swimming in the deep blue sea of the Great Barrier Reef. Flapping my blue towards the surface. The hot air hitting my face I inhale every moment of that great air. In the distance I can see Mako Island. I went back under and swam faster. Faster than any sharks or dolphins.

I slowed down and swam normal speed. Just as I'm about to reach to the cave that leads to the moon pool, I notice something floating above the ocean. I swam a little closer and I can make out a boat. Most Merfolks would swim away from these "Land people." Not me. I was curious. I am I peaked my head up and I can see 2 people; a man and girl. The girl had caught my attention. She doesn't look really happy. I wonder why? She always kept her head down. I can't really see her face that well. Her long hair, hat, and I believe she's wearing glasses, to hide her face.

Maybe she hadn't a fish. Light bulb! I ducked down and swam to find a good fish for the girl. I gray fish about the size of my palm. I grabbed hold of it and swam back to the boat. For protection, I swam under it. Grabbed the hook to fishes' lips.

Mission accomplish!

**Leena's POV**

Something swam under our boat. It looks pretty big. And blue. I think. I can't tell for sure. Then my rod is acting insane. Dad saw it and helps reel it in. It's a pretty big gray fish. About the size of my dad's hand. He patted me on shoulder and congratulates me. "Yippy." I respond sarcastically. "Oh Leena be happy." I gave him a mock smile. Giggled quietly.

He took the fish and put it in cooler. He checks his watch. "Oh, getting late. We should start setting camp up."

"Sure thing dad. Whoopee do." Another sarcastic enthusiasm slips out. I'm just glad to be on land and not at the ocean.

**Zac's POV**

I poked my head up once more to check on the girl's reaction as soon as the boat moved. I smiled when the man showed his excitement. But I'm hoping the girl would share the same expression. But she didn't. I wonder why? I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my mission; to reach to the moon pool before the full moon.

_*Night time* _

**Leena's POV**

After helping dad setting up the camp, dad asked had offered me to help cook the fish. As always I refused. "Dad, you know I'm a vegetarian. This is cruelty to watch a fish being killed."

"Oh! Right! Sorry. I forgot about that."

_Of course you did_. I thought. I didn't want to say that though.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Alright. Go where I can see you."

"What? Are you crazy!? I don't want you to look at me when I go."

"Oh No! I didn't mean that. I just meant don't go too far."

"All right. But don't you dare look."

I walked out of the camp ground in search for a good spot to go. I heard dad yelled back. "Stay close!"

"Don't look!" I yelled in response.

**Zac's POV**

Night had arisen. I finally reached the moon pool. It's almost time for the full moon rise. Every full moon I would go to the moon pool in Mako Island & as soon as the moon light reaches the peep hole from the cave, the pool will bubble up and I would hear my deceased parents in the water and in the air. It's our way of connecting. And sometimes, we would hum our merfolk melodies. This always makes me happy because I know I'm not alone for an outcast merman.

**Leena's POV**

After I finished, I started heading back. It looks pretty nice outside in the dark with full moon light shining the night sky. As I went in search back to the camp ground, a tiny bright light had hit the corner of my right eye. I slowly turned and light that's twinkling as a star is just down that path. _A quick peak wouldn't hurt._ So I walked a little faster to catch a glimpse of the mysterious starlight. The closer I get, the starlight expanded and it appears more an entrance to a cave. Quickly glanced back incase dad calls me back. Nope. Turned back and walked inside the cave.

The cave seems to be kind of narrow. Close enough for two people to walk through hand in hand. As I reached towards the end, I am face to face with what looks like some kind of a round gateway to know knows where. There's no door knobs. But there is a small circle in the center. And in that center there seems to be an imprint of a symbol on it. A symbol of a trident. It almost seems…tempting. Like a tugging feeling. But I fear that if I lay fingerprint on it, something bad could possibly happen. 'Mom's right. I worry too much.' So I took a chance a touched it. The trident imprint had glow a sunlight color on it.

Then suddenly something weird had happened; the ground seems to get softer. Like I'm on quick sand. But that quick sand ground had vanished and I fell down.

I screamed and panicked. Flopping my arms and legs as a fall. Then finally I plopped in a pool so hard my body feels the pain. Panicking again. Only worst. I'm in water and that makes it terrifying. I tried to swim up but my body hurts from hitting the pool that it cause my head to hut. Water going in my lungs then everything went black.

**Zac's POV**

Something had awaken my happiness to sudden surprise. Something hit the pool. I took a quick look and I couldn't believe it. It's her! The same girl from the fishing boat. She looks like she's trying to reach the surface, then stopped. She's drowning! I went down and grab hold of her. As soon as I reached to the top, her glasses fell off. With my telekinesis I grabbed hold of her glasses. Just as I'm ready to leave, I silently whispered, "Sorry guys." I went under.

23 minutes later we're out of the cave and up in the middle of the ocean.

"It's gonna be alright," I told her repeatedly. It's hard to tell if she's awake or not. Her eyes keep on opening and closing constantly.

**Leena's POV**

My body screams pain but my head tells me to wake up. It feels all fuzzy and numb. My eyes had tried to wake up. But every time I did so, my vision became blurry that I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake. A faint mumbling in the air. It couldn't be my voice. Just as mumbles starts to clear up a little, I passed out again. This time not waking up.

**Zac's POV**

I swam as fast as I could and keeping her head above the water. Once we reached the beach, I rested her helpless body on the soft sand. I lay down beside her and watch moon disappear in the clouds. I feel guilty for leaving my parents spirits like this but I couldn't let her drown. I couldn't leave her in the bottom of the moon pool. I finally fell asleep.

_*morning*_

I awoke by the bright morning sky. Hearing the seagulls in the distance, ocean waves, and the sound of breathing from both me and the girl next to me. I turned to my body, my blue tails gone. Only my legs and swim trunks. I finally take a good look at her. Wow! She's…beautiful. No! More than beautiful. Stunning. Like an angel. Even more beautiful in her sleep. Even without her glasses, she's really lovely. Stoking her long brown her. Everything from head to toe she's the most gorgeous land girl I ever seen. I wonder why she would try to hide her beauty with these big nerdy glasses. I don't think I ever seen her before. She can't be from Australia. I shook my head to get to the important job; check if she's alive. Placing my two fingers on her neck. Her heart beats a little slow, then it rises again. I hear her breathing. I smiled bigger.

Her head turns. She's ready to wake up. I panicked. I wanted to stay with her by her side. But I can't. I caused enough trouble all in one night. I put her glasses I forget I was still holding and put it next to her. I quickly ran to the ocean to swim back to town in Australia and get ready for work.

On my way there, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

**Leena's POV**

I woke up & realized that I'm on the beach. Lifted my head up and repositioned myself from laying down to sitting up.

_That's odd_. I thought. _How exactly did I get here? I don't remember walking up here last night. Did I? As a matter of fact, what happened last night? _My hair and clothes smelled like salt water. I don't remember swimming. I heard a call from the distance. The call grow louder and recognized it immediately. Dad.

"Leena! There you are." Pause to take a breather. "Honey, if you wanted to sleep at the beach, you could've told me."

"What?" of course. He's so oblivious he thinks I walked all the way towards the beach to sleep there. But I don't even remember walking to the beach last night. Just as I was about to tell him that, he disrupts me. "I know you're not much of a camping girl but you could have at least let me know you're here. Hmm. Maybe the sand's more comfortable than the ground."

My mouth left hanging. I shook my head. _Oh never mind. _"Sorry dad."

We both walked together back to the campground.

After breakfast we packed up and rode his boat back to his house. Finally! The ride was no longer than 10 minutes. We parked his boat up on the docks across it is his house. I guess there are good advantages of having the beach right at your backyard.

As soon as we made it in, I went inside first. Told him I'm taking a bath. I need to wash off the salt water scent off me. Another good advantage of where he lives is that the whole 2nd floor is mine. Sure it's a basement but he managed to put a mattress in there. Including a desk, a closet, and my very own bathroom. My new room always reminds me of Raven Baxter's room in _that's so Raven. _

So the routine began; turn the hot water on. Pour same bath bubbles in there. Put the towels on the sink. Strip off my clothes. Turned on some classical music on my iPod. And I stepped in the bubbly tub. Bubble bath and showers are the only water related that I'm not afraid of cause I know I'm still on land.

All is well for me. Or so I thought. A strange tingling feeling spread over my skin. The tingling feeling continues to get stronger and stronger until, suddenly, it stopped. My legs are gone! All there is is a…tail? A fish tail? Wait, it cannot be. I blinked a couple times to be sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope. It's still there. I have a scaly, shiny purple tail. A fish tail. From the tips of where my toes use to be, all the way up to my hips. And with that tail I have a scaly bra that matches this tail. It almost looks like…exactly like a … mermaid's tail. I wanted to scream. But someone was knocking on the door. "Honey, I'm gonna go pick up Teresa. [My step mother] I won't be gone long. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No!" I squealed. Cough a little. "I mean no thanks dad. I'm fine."

"Okay sweetheart I'll be back soon."

"Take your time."

I can hear him walking down stairs and walking out the door. Phew! Good thing too. I need all the time I needed at this moment.

Pulled myself out of the bathtub with a loud flop. Thank goodness he's not here.

I reached out my arms to grab my towels. I quickly try to dry my tail. As I did that, I cringe a little the first time touching my tail. Ignoring the cringing feeling & continued drying myself.

It doesn't seem to work. Just when I'm about to lose hope of getting my legs back, the tingling feeling came back again only this time, my purple tail is gone, alongside the matching top, and my legs are back. And surprisingly, the sea salt scent on my hair and body is gone. I'm all clean and fresh like nothing had happened.

I quickly put on my tank top and pajama pants and go sit on my bed to go over what happened to me;

"Okay, so . . . as soon as touched water, I have a mermaid's tail. And as soon as I dry myself, I have legs. But…how exactly…? Was it something to do with what happened to me last night?

To be continued…


	3. Starting School

Leena's POV

It's been over a week since I found out that I can sprout out a mermaids' tail whenever I touch water. So far so good for not getting suspicious. I never thought I actually say this but I'm so lucky to have an oblivious father like him.

My next new challenge besides getting a mermaids' tail, is starting a public school. Believe it or not, but this is my first time going to a public school. I think I use to go once in 1st or 2nd grade. You know, before my parents decide to split. I don't know exactly. It has been a long time for me to remember being in an actual school. When you got two divorced parents who separate in two different worlds, it's hard to stay in one school to finish it. So my mom pulled me out of school and became my homeschooled teacher. I have been traveling from one place after another that luckily online classes didn't have to mark me for being late. Even though I'm only staying there for the semester, I made myself a motto to don't get too comfortable here. I even took that motto to not bother decorate my new room.

_*the next day. First day of school*_

My phone with an alarm had woken me up at 5 am. I'm not much of a morning person, but I pulled myself up with tired eyes. Rubbed the dirt of my eyes & slip on my nerd glasses on. I went down to make myself oatmeal with a glass of orange juice. After eating, went upstairs, plugged in the 1 inch curling iron to re-curl my Bella Swan inspired curls. It's a good thing I took a bath the night before I start school. While the heat is on, I carefully brushed my teeth without getting wet. I seem to master at that. Next, I took out my foundation and only cover up the little pimples, dark shadows, and uneven skin tone on my face. My skin is naturally good but some minor mistakes. Some powder to blend it in. and finally, put on some blush and light pink lipstick on. Add a sunflower scented perfume all over me. Walked up to my closet and pulled out a beige tank top, put a white stripe racer bike tank top, wore over with a dark thick but light weight cardigan, a purple high wasted shorts, pile on some of my homemade bracelets and store bought rings on, and finally, slip on a nude colored flats. Walked back to the bathroom and started curling my hair. Finished. And add my navy blue beanie hat to add that Cali Girl boho look.

Walked out with my backpack in one hand, & the car keys in another hand. It's a good thing dad lets me drive to school on my first day of school on a yellow 1994 Jeep Wrangler that was my belated sweet 16 bday gift. About 20 minutes later I made it to school. I took out my schedule and began searching for my classes. I hope it'll be good one for me.

Zac"S POV

Christmas break is over and it's time to head back to school. I know what you're thinking; why would a merman like me go to a land people's school? Let's just say that it's a really long story. Short story straight; I go there so I can blend in with the rest of the land people. So far I learn to manage that.

I hung out with one of my good friends Cam, we both have 1st period together which is biology. We both talked about our Christmas break, minus the moon pool incident. Even though Cam's a good friend of mine, it's better if he doesn't know that I'm a merman.

Cam changed the subject from spending Christmas in Sydney to pointing out this shy looking girl with her head down and books clutched to her arms but still looks cute. "She's new here mate. I heard that she's from America." He knows that because he volunteers at the front desk to help new students. Or in his case, helps new girls. "That's cool." "I wouldn't mind helping her out if you know what I mean." I patted his shoulder and laughed. "Yeah. Like that's ever going to happen." We both laughed and sat back down our desks.

Leena's POV

Class is starting. Adjusting my glasses back up. He announced that our assignment revolves around the ocean and the fishes. It is a group project & he handed out the names of our partners. I received mine and I got someone by the name of Zac Blakely. Whoever he is.

The teacher told us to go find our partners. Easy for them. I don't know anyone by the name of Zac Blakely. I got up in courage and went for the first person I see. And that person is a tall guy with blonde hair and a tan. "I'm sorry but are you by Chance Zac Blakely?" "He turned and display his cocky smile at me. "For you, I could be." I blinked a couple times. If that's what flirting is, I don't like it. Just when I'm about to walk out, another guy stepped up and told him off. "Cam! Knock it off." "What?" he gave him the stern look? Cam walked out and mumbled whatever. "Sorry. I'm Zac Blakely. You have to excuse my friend he can be such a…" he paused. Staring at me. Funny, with him I don't find it disrupting. I responded right away. "I understood. Thank you for what you did. That was really kind of you." "Uhh no problem." He seems to be hesitated as we sat down together. I wonder why?

Zac's POV

_It's her!_ I thought. _It's really her!_ I can still smell her scent of sun flowers on her. I hesitated to my desk. Trying not to look at her too long. I took out my reading glasses as part of my little disguise. As soon as I put them on, Leena noticed them. "I didn't know you wear glasses? Ooh . . . well um, not always. Just for reading and stuff." _Nice cover_.

We both worked together in silent. We talked about for a little bit only on the project. At least I know her name now, Leena Banks.

_*Lunch time*_

**Leena's POV**

I bought myself a salad, cups of fruits, and a water bottle (I wiped the bottle with a napkin so I wouldn't get wet.) Now, where should I sit? There are so many options out there. I noticed Zac at a table that's close to the court yard. Just as I almost came close to his table, suddenly all of random guys, including Cam, swarm in. I turned around and continued searching. It's probably better to sit somewhere else than with a guy like Zac for 2 very good reasons; 1. I hate to interfere with my biology partner with his group of friends. 2. I am not a huge fan of large crowds in one table. Especially when it's gets chaotic.

I stepped outside in the court yard and there is one small group that looks pretty nice.

"Excuse me, but mind if I join you?"

Three girls turned their heads at me. Smiled and accepted my offer.

"Aren't you that girl in my English class?" the one with curly blonde hair with bangs, blue eyes, and cute as a button smile asked me. I nodded. "Yeah I'm new here."

"Oh!" She offered my hand to shake. I did so. "I'm Sirena."

"Leena."

"This is Nixie," the girl next to Sirena with medium length brown hair & crystal clear blue eyes waves at me. "And that's Lyla." A tall girl with cherry blonde hair being pulled back in braids only smiled at me then continued eating and reading her textbook.

Nixie finally talks to me. "How are you liking your class?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright. Everybody keeps asking me if I'm really American."

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. I would have done the same if an exchange student came to my school."

They all nodded. Sirena asked, "So where are you from in America?"

I respond while chewing on my salad. I even covered my mouth to be more polite. "San Francisco."

"Really?"

I swallowed my salad while nodding in response. "I always wanted go there."

"You also wanted to go to Hollywood too." Lyla spoke. But still looking down. It looks like she's reading her textbook. "She always wanted to be a singer."

"Do not!" Sirena responded.

"Oh don't lie! We know you love singing."

"Only for fun."

"Sure you do."

We all laughed together. This is really nice. We chatted all through lunch until it is over. Oh well, they say they wouldn't care if I joined them tomorrow.

Perhaps public school isn't all that bad. Even the ones in Australia. But I still have some unanswered questions about how I became a mermaid.

I'll figure it out some time. But not now, right now I'm enjoying my temporary new life here alongside with my new fast friends.


	4. Pool Party Pt 1 Leena

Leena's POV

It's been about 2 weeks since I was labeled "an-exchange-student-from-America"(alongside that I come to acceptance that I am a mermaid.) Allot of things had happened to me while I'm here.

For instance, Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena are officially my new friends, including Zac. But Zac and I don't exactly hang out like the girls and I do. But it's all right with me. He is after all one of those too-good-to-be-true guys who would actually want to be friends with me (or even more than friends.) Still, he is really easy to talk to, & we both seem to have almost allot in common.

Deceptively my newfound friends and I both fidget every time there's any liquid nearby in public. We don't really say much about us. We just forget it and change the subject right away.

I did went back to Mako Island to unlock the mystery of my new transformation. Every time I go retrace my steps and search high and low on the cave, I always get the same results after I finish my visits; nothing. No caves. No tunnels. No round boulder with a trident symbol on it. And no pool either.

Today, Dad and I had an argument over taking his boat without his permission. Funny, he's so oblivious on me and what I've been doing but he notice that I borrowed his small fishing boat without asking. Talk about most "reliable Father of the year." He and Teresa makes me so mad that I have the needs to get out. Something to keep me busy enough to get away from my oblivious father and that snobby Teresa labeled "Step mother." But what?

"Hey, haven't you heard that Evie's throwing a surprise party for Zac?" Nixie asked as she's setting her lunch down next to us.

Is there a second option?

"Evie? A party? For Zac?" Sirena asked.

"Don't believe me? Fine. Here's evidence as proof."

Lyla handed out 3 extra invitations for us to see. It says so all in black and white that she wants to throw Zac a surprise pool party. "Uhh I don't know if I can go." I said after reading the invitation party.

"Why not?"

I never told them that I'm a mermaid. Yes they are my friends but I'm not ready to share it with them. Nor to my parents. Not even Zac. "I...I'm stuck behind on homework and…I need to catch up on it."

Evie and Cam is our enemy. But I'm smart and strong enough not to let them-especially Evie- get me down. But it's still not right to be hurting my friends like that.

"I think we should go."

"What?!" all three of us remarked at the same time.

Lyla reassures Nixie. "Are you completely mental? This is Evie we're talking about."

"She's right," said Sirena. "How do we know if this is probably one of her practical jokes on us?"

"Oh come on girls! Since when did we did we did ever get invited to a party like this?"

The 3 of us stare at each other with the same expression we share; puzzled and unsure.

Nixie breaks the silence. "My point exactly."

I finally spoke. "But how do you know if this is really an invitation & not a prank?"

"I've been seeing all the juniors getting these invitations." stares straight at Sirena as soon as she said this, "including David."

Sirena looks back at Nixie. "David?"

We both thought this through. Sirena spoke, "She does have a good point there."

Nixie shows us one of her I-told-you expression. Another long pause of thinking really hard.

"Ooh alright!" Lyla confessed.

"Yay!"

"...Sure. Why not."

"Double yay!"

They all turned their heads at me. Awaiting for my reply. "I'll think about."

Zac's POV

This whole week all of my 'peers,' especially Evie, has been asking me what I wanted for my birthday. As always, I told them each and every one of them that I'm not so sure.

The truth is, I'm not a big birthday celebration. Not since my parents are sea foams. The truth is, I would like to go back to the moon pool the day after for another full moon so I can hear the merfolk's sirens of my parents. But I can't tell them that.

Every now and then, especially during lunch hours when no one's not focusing on me, I would glance at Leena at her table with her newfound friends. She's really lucky she has small but decent friends instead of overcrowded and wasteful people called 'friends' in her group like I am. I can't help myself for staring at her when the status quo tells me to stick to what's best for me and the school, which is the popular cliques.

I don't remember how exactly I got on the pod of popular clique. Some say it's my good looks. Others say it's my intelligence which gives girls -and some guys (don't ask)- an excuse to have me as their 'study partner.' I met Cam when I wanted someone to be my friend. he was the original icon of popularity because his dad is vice president of some phone company that's named after a fruit which I find it strange. That is until I came into the picture. I frequently apologize for taking the spot light and that it wasn't my attention to steal his spotlight. "Don't sweat it!" he would tell me. "Besides, we both share the spotlight together mate."

*Saturday, the pool party*

Leena's POV

I come to conclusion into coming to go the Pool Party. For a few good reasons;

1. This would be a good chance to catch up with Zac. He's been a little bust with his peers. As am I.

2. Teresa is a total snob & I don't want to spend the rest of my Saturday with that evil witch. She said something that's so insulting I rather not repeat it. As punishment, I used my new powers [an essential of being a mermaid is having these water related powers] by causing the sink in the kitchen to explode while she was doing the dishes. Luckily for her she didn't see me using my powers on her.

I called Nixie to let her know I'm going for sure. In one condition, I'm not planning to go swimming due to my fear of swimming. She & the other girls totally respect that. As a matter of fact, they're not planning to go swimming either.

So the getting ready begins;

Wore a white tankini top (to make people think I am going swimming which I'm not. pretty sneaky), over it an overall dress, slip on Gentle Souls Lone Eagle heels, pile on some jewelry particularly sunflowers related jewels & friendship bracelets, put on a floppy beach hat, fluff up my hair to a beach wavy hair, sun block, brought my bag that has all my essential including items that will help keep me dry the whole day, & switch my nerd glasses to really round sunglasses.

What? Can't a corky shy girl like me still have some sorts of sense of style? My fashion sense are mostly comfortable, bohemian, retro, and Cali Girl all layered in one style.

Made it to Nixie's house and once I reached it there, I can hear Lyla & Sirena still debating on dresses to wear. I sat there patiently listening to their bickering.

"Come on girls!" Lyla calls. I can hear her echoes hitting the hallway that leads me to hear it "the party had started 5 minutes ago!"

"Excuse us for wanting to look our best." Nixie replies.

Lyla huffs. "You've been trying on that dress for the 2nd time. I don't want it to be the third time."

"Fine I'll go with this one then! You happy?"

I admit sometimes Lyla can be a bit…a rebel. More like prickly. But if you stuck around with her more like I have since I meet her and her cousins, and look beyond all that, she's really not all that bad. You start to get use to her.

I started making my way down the hall in search for them. Their house is huge! I trusted the echoes that may lead to them

Sirena finally speaks up, "perhaps it is better if we show up late. After all, if it really were a prank, we wouldn't be the first ones to be total laughing stocks."

I came in and finished Sirena's sentences, "And besides, who shows up early for a surprise party?"

Oh! They all said at the same time. "Sorry. Mrs. Santos had let me in and well, for a house this big, these walls aren't all that thick."

Sirena ran up to hug me. I hugged her back. Takes a look at my party outfit. "Wow Leena! You look great.

"Thanks." She steps back a little and I got to look at each and every one of them. All in dresses but with different styles and colors. "Wow you guys look great."

Each smile and say thanks at the same time. We all laughed lightly for its kind of funny how cousins reply at the same time like triplets. "Okay everyone's ready let's go go go!"

"Woah Nixie. Rush much?" I asked.

Lyla reply "Forgive her. She's just excited to leave because Aunt Rita's leaving us all Saturday."

"Oh are you?" Mrs. Santos stepped out of nowhere in front of the doorway.

None of them spoke for nervousness crosses their faces.

"I understand that you're excited to be home alone for your first time. & I want you girls to have fun, but not _too_ much fun. Okay?"

They all agreed. Including me. Even though I'm not related to them.

We both walked up to my car and we drove all the way to the party. I just hope I don't get wet over there.


	5. Pool Party Pt 2 Zac

**Zac's POV**

Woke up from my alarm clock waking me up. Hit the ignore button and went back to sleep. About 20 minutes later, a phone call on the other side of the room ringing very loud. Heaved a sigh. Got up and reached the phone. It's the kind of phone with the really long cord and big numbers that's easy to press than those screen touch that people these days use as phones.

"Ello?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"Happy Birthday mate!" Cam screamed.

I admired that he remembers. Because Cam's the only guy out of all the other "peers" have been ragging on me about this whole birthday dilemma. My face crumpled into a rueful grimace. Still rubbing the dirt under my eyes. Blinked a few times, waiting for recognition to sink in.

"Thanks Cam."

"You care if we meet at the usual spot?" [Which is the ocean café.] Yawned. "Sure."

"Kay, I'll be there at 10."

Hung up. It's 9:39. That leaves me 20 minutes to get ready.

My place isn't much, but it has everything I needed; a bed, some drawers to put my clothes, school stuff, & merman magic, a phone, a mini fridge, a bathroom, & a safe.

I throw on whatever I can find; A dark t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. I grabbed my wallet and headed out. Locking the doors before heading down stairs.

The location I live at is an old hardware of the fishermen workshop. One floor is the hardware where everyone loads the fishes in boxes and deliver it to the fish market just a mile away. Above it is an attic but I made a living out of it. Nobody knows I live there except for Mr. Donald Sertori, my old boss who runs the fishery business. Even if I mentioned it to him he doesn't remembers much about it. And besides, why live in a house full of useless objects of furniture when I know I'm not planning to live in Australia for good. This is all temporary.

I took a taxi cab that's about 10 minutes to the ocean café. Once I made it, I saw Cam waved at me. I walked over to where he's sitting. We chatted, as usual, talking about our days, school, food, and girls. The waitress with a nametag _Carly _brought in my tuna salad that reads _Happy Birthday Zac_ on it.

"Thanks Carly." Just as I'm about to tip her, a very land people thing to do, she interrupts me. "Oh thank you but it's on the house." _On the house? What house exactly? _I didn't want to ruin my cover so I nodded, smiled and thanked her.

So the chit chat with Cam continues, that is until I spotted Leena Bank stepping inside. She didn't seem to notice I'm here.

Cam noticed I'm not focused and glance what I'm looking.

"Oh ho ho Zac!"

"Oh Zac what?"

"You're totally checking her out aren't you?"

"So what if I am? Am I allowed to check her out?"

"I wouldn't. She's a weirdo."

"You don't know her."

"Oh but I do." Liar.

Just as he's listing all the lame excuse of why he thinks she's a 'weirdo,' I notice she's trying to get more cash for David at the register. I got up, ignoring Cam's calls, and do what land people do, being generous. I gave her another 5 dollar bill to pay 4 smoothies.

She finally turns around to thank me. "Wow! Are you always this generous are you just trying to impress me?" oh sarcasm. One of my favorite things about land people.

I reply with a smile and the same sarcastic tone "Okay you got me."

We both laughed. I want to keep talking with her, but what else can I say to her?

"Today's my birthday." Good one Mr. Obvious! That's stupid.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Another sarcasm but honesty remark. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Maybe we could hang out today?"

"Ooh…I can't." he sarcastic tone change to urgency. "I have to do some…stuff."

"What kind of _'stuff'_ do you speak of?

"Stuff…with my friends Th-that can't be due tomorrow that I forgot to do yesterday which I have to do now." I noticed she's hesitating. Was it something I said? "But hey, maybe later could meet up."

"Umm sure."

"Happy Birthday!" She was going for a hug but shifts to a handshake instead. With her hand with mine, and the other with a platter of smoothies in another. Walking fast to the door and she's gone. She is something, but NOT a weirdo. Even if she's not like the rest of the other land girls, her little quirks is what makes her really cute.

After our argumentative discussion of how Leena is not a weirdo, Cam stops me in the middle of from a text that makes him want to go get something from Evie and dragged me along.

We took his car and about 15 minutes later we made it to her ginormous house that's about ten minutes to town.

"Why can't Evie hand you back your homework on Monday? Why now?"

"She…she just does."

I'm starting to get suspicious. "Wait, is something going on in there?"

"I . . . cannot tell. It's a surprise."

"But if you tell me, I'll still act surprise."

"Aww you little snitch! You just got trust me on this."

We got in, her house seems dark until later the lights came on, "SURRISE!" random noises, raining confetti's and people from school all came together in under one roof. I'm really surprised. So that's why Cam wanted to hang out with me and to drag me to her house, they were throwing me a surprise party.

Everyone greeted me a happy birthday. The last to greet me a happy birthday is, of course, Evie herself. She gave a hug and to be nice to her I hug her back.

"Did you like it? Were you surprise?"

"I have to admit, you got me real good. & of course I like it. Thanks."

"You want to go for a swim?"

"A swim?"

Of course silly. It is after all a pool party."

"Pool party?"

She pulled me out to the backyard where her ginormous pool and everyone swimming in it are there. Oh hell no! I hesitated before she pulled me to the door.

"I…I don't have swim trunks on."

"Oh I think shorts are fine."

Her hands took grab of my shirt to lift it up.

I moved her hands off me. "Evie I really like too, I really do but…I went swimming before I left." Great cover.

"Oh. Well I'll be back later." She gave me that weird hunger expression that I think she's trying to look sexy or something like that. It's kind of freaky. But I didn't let it show. As soon as she turned her back on me, I quickly walked out. There's another door that leads to the backyard of her family's garden. Some people are there either making out or eating whatever party meals they got. I need to get away from the pool and anyone who's wet. Why a pool party?

**Leena's POV**

The girls & I sat together on one bench that isn't too far to the pool. I'm doing my best not to go near it or anyone whose wet touch me. Nixie got brought us a wine cooler. I'm guessing she's been waiting to be drinking at a party for a long time.

I admit I'm not much of a drinker. But I did tried a wine & a wine cooler once. I know mom told me that wine coolers only has a tiny bit of alcohol so I'm good. In Nixie's case, this is her first time drinking.

We all shared it for I'm not planning to drink the entire bottle. I only took about 3 sips. After the third sip, my throat feels all warm. I got up and decided to get some snacks.

"I'm going to get some snacks."

"Okay." They all said together.

There's a doorway that leads inside without having to use the door where the pool's at. Made my way without getting wet to the kitchen. From my knowledge, the girls all love sea food. As do I. it's actually scary take interest in fish. Ever since I turned into a fish freak I've been craving fishes. I have to change my eating habits from vegetarian to a pescatarian. I tried to stop myself for it but my body craves it like crazy. So I caved in. made one plate full of veggies and 3 shrimp. The others, I made 3 plates each a 50/50 of different fishes and party snacks.

"Hey smaller portions fatty." Evie bumped me alongside with one of her bitchy, snotty friends I have no clue what's her names are but joined in the mockery.

"Yeah such a cow." They cackled & screamed. "MOO!"

I looked them straight in the eye and put an end to this cow jokes. "Well at least I'm not eating a cow, unlike you two meat eaters." I believe this is what Kelso on _that 70s show _call this one a BURN!

Yes I was scared shitless. Yes as a shy girl I have never stood up to anyone in my life, but this one was the final straw and I'm glad I did it. Even though I was shaking real hard it feels like I'm having a caesura. But I'm glad I did it. I even add in a walk away in pride while carrying plates of veggies & fish.

After giving the girls their food, I told them about the incident with Evie and her groupies & that I stood up to them. They each gave me a high fives & words of appreciation.

Sirena went to go dancing with David. Nixie's playing some kind of drinking games with some different group, and Lyla & I decide to take a little stroll around outside, away from the pool.

We walked up to some garden in the backyard. A few people making out, and a few just talking. My eyes are caught by the glimpse of Zac. Just when I'm about to go over to him, Evie cuts in and forces me to stop. She's trying to hug him but he steps away from her. But that didn't stop him from chatting with her. A little hurt. Lyla reads my expression and said this to me, "you want me to get rid of her?"

Eyes wide opened and looked right her, expressing her friendly smile. "What? Oh no you don't need to do that."

"I want to though."

She waks away from me. "What are you doing?"

"Keep watch of them."

"But how's-"

"Just do it!"

Jolted back a little & do what she told me to. What is she up to?

**Lyla's POV**

I finally got away with her for what I'm about to do is something that's better off not to let a land girl like Leena see it. Double checked to be sure she's not looking. Close is clear.

I lifted my hand, concentrated, and gesture the beach ball to aim at Zac & Evie. The ball cuts between the two of them and Evie backs away. Perfect aim!

I ran back to Leena.

"He's all yours. Go!"

Leena jogged up to them. & just when she finally gets there, Zac walks away. What? Evie walked by me. I jolted back a little to not let her wet shoulder interferes me. Looks like Leena's on her own this time.

**Zac's POV**

The beach ball came out of nowhere. As soon as Evie left, I found myself a towel nearby and quickly dry off. Good as new.

I walked towards the kitchen to get myself a drink. When I turned around, Leena's sitting by herself on the steps. Got 2 cups of punch. Quickly dried the cups with a napkin before picking them up & bring it back where she is.

At last I finally get to chat with her.

"Thanks. Wait. Is there alcohol in there?"

"Honestly, I have no idea either."

"There isn't!" David called to us out of nowhere while serving the same kind of drinks we're having. We both waved to him as a sign of thanks. We took a sip and continued our conversation.

"You lied to me."

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you wanted to hang out and you said you couldn't."

"I didn't lied. I said maybe later we could hang out. I just didn't tell you why we couldn't hang out now. Because I was going to your party."

"Okay. Point taken."

"I also said I need to pick up something that couldn't be picked up tomorrow. That something is your birthday present."

"Ooh! So that makes since."

"& speaking of presents," she went through her purse and handed me a little bag with a ribbon it. A smile expose to my expression. Unravel the ribbon and inside is a bracelet. The kind Leena always wears. I think it's a called _a friendship bracelet. _"Wow! This is really cool. Thanks." She smiles and assist on tying it on my wrist. A little tense but she pulls it through to finish tying it. I know it's just a bracelet, but to me, it's a sign that she accepts me as her friend.

**Lyla's POV**

After resting Nixie's sluggish body on the couch, Evie storms inside the house like a hurricane and walk straight up to Cam with great anger, "So this is what you've been keeping me?!"

Confusion stirs at everybody in the room. "I'm sorr-"

"The fact that Zac has a thing for Banks!"

"Ooohhh no no no you misunderstood-"

"Quit lying to me!" She slaps him right n the face everybody gasps.

"I work so damn hard to set this up for him and this is what I get!"

"We need to go. Right now!" I finally spook.

Grabbing hold of nixie who's just passed out. Sirena helping Nixie up. She bring her arms hooked around us and we left before Evie can confront us. "Thanks for the party David," said Sirena. A faint see ya faded away as we hurtled out the side door that leads to the garden.

Sirena & I found Leena chatting with Zac near the gates to the pool. "Leena, we're going!"

She and Zac caught a glimpse of us. "Now?"

"Yes uhh-" unsure how to say it in front of her. Sirena sees the stuttering and steeped in. "Nixie's a little buzzed."

"Right. And we need to err take her home right away!"

She looks back at Zac. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But hey, maybe we could do this again some other time?"

"Yeah. Yeah I like that."

"Thanks again for the party. We have a blast but we gotta go!"

I grab hold of her hand. We walked really fast. She turned back to wave and turned straight forward. Leena offer to switch position of taking hold of Nixie with Sirena.

"Okay, why are we _really_ leaving?"

"Uhh . . . well, it's you."

"What about me?"

"Evie saw you talking to Zac." Sirena fills in.

"And that's a problem because…"

My turn to answer her question, "She thinks your flirting with him."

"What?! No I'm not! All we did was talk."

"Not to her eyes." Another turn from Sirena. "She's been trying to get him to notice her for the past 2 years. And seeing you must've triggered her. That's why we're leaving so we won't be ending up as her enemy."

"Umm don't you mean 'me'?"

"We're your only friends who hung out with you."

"True."

I answered, "Hurry before she makes a dramatic scene at you."

"Where's my…" Nixie mumbling.

"What nixie?" Leena asked.

"Where's…sunscreen"

"You brought them remember?" I asked.

"No no! I gave it to Leena for keeps."

Leena checked her purse. "Must've been back at the pool. I'll go get it. Be right back!" she ran back while we continue are search in this maze of millions of cars.

**Zac's POV**

Watching Leena run off with her friends. I feel like I'm in a fantasy. That is until reality hits me. Literally. Cam slaps the back of my head. "Ouch!" "Oh I'm sorry, I thought I saw you talking to that weirdo."

"Dude. What's your problem with her?"

"My problem is that I've been smack by your crazy friend Evie!" he seems to be getting angry.

"Evie's not my girlfriend. What does Evie has to do with-"

"She caught you & Leena talking and she thinks you're cheating on her."

"Ok let me get this perfectly straight; I am not dating Evie. I never have. & Leena is a really cool gil."

"Tell that to Evie. She's been setting this whole party up hoping you would take notice of her. And you hardly even noticed it."

"Wait. That's what this is all about? Maybe if I could talk to her-"

"Won't do any good, mate. If you want to make it up, tell her you won't see that weirdo"

"Quit calling her a weirdo man!" I pushed him.

"Hey Zac! No need to be a jerk about it."

"Oh If you think I'm being a _jerk_, why are you still with me?

You know what, you're right. I don't need this anymore. Enjoy your party Zac." He pushes me back even harder than I was. Realizing I'm in the pool. _Oh no! _I can't see Cam standing out there. He must've went inside.

**Leena's POV**

I ran all the way back to the house. With a towel in hand to open the gate to the pool & sun block Nixie must've left it there. I know this is suicidal to even go near the pool, but nobody's outside. They all went inside. Just as I grabbed the sun block, someone's head poked out of the pool. Zac's. But that's not what stops me. His long shiny blue merman tail is what put me in a trance. His eyes locked with my eyes.

I just cannot believe my eyes. Zac Blakely, my good friend is...is..."You're a…a...merman?"

We both stared at each other sacredly.

"Are you…afraid?"

I didn't have the will to say the answer myself from the trance I'm in. I only shook my head and finally gasped, "No."


	6. The truce is out

**Author's Note: Guys I am sooo sorry for not writing anymore ch. For this series. From school work & studying for final, it's been kinda hard to get back to the story. Okay. Enjoy!**

_*Previously*_

_I just cannot believe my eyes. Zac Blakely, my good friends is…is…"You're a…a…merman?"_

_We both stared at each other sacredly._

"_Are you…afraid?"_

_I didn't have the will to say the answer myself from the trance I'm in. I only shook me head and finally gasped, "No."_

**Leena's POV**

"Leena! Leena come on!" Lyla calling me in the distance. "Leena!" she's about half way where I am and I knew I can't let them see him. Think fast. "Uhh you girls go ahead! I'll catch up!" puzzled looks on their face but they turned back. Phew! That was close.

The hypnosis of the truce of Zac's true form had awaken me when he told me to help him out of the pool and to get dry fast.

Do to the fact that I can't get wet from touching Zac's wet hand, I took out my towel and pulled him out. Luckily for me, I didn't get wet. Once I pulled him out, I can see his full merman tail. It's very long, light and dark blue, and so…attractive. Awaken myself again to help him dry off fast.

"Wait, why'd you pull me out with a towel?"

Eyes widen. Feeling frozen from his question. I didn't dare look at him. I didn't even want to reply to his question. Only stutter came out of my mouth while drying him off.

"Are you one too?"

I didn't even need to ask what he meant because I already know. I slowly look up to his face and nodded. Even though I didn't allow words to admit my secret, but I finally confessed.

Once I admitted my secret, his legs are back. Helping him up, a whisper thanks, and we began running. Everyone who went inside were ready to come outside again and we knew we have to leave.

We caught up with the girls and we ran to my car. Zac offer to carry Nixie's inactive body bridal style and we made it to the car. While driving, the girls who sat in the back are laughing with joy as if we have escape out of jail. I wanted to laugh along but I got to things in my mind at the moment; Zac's a Merman & Driving. But I did agree with the girls that it was funny how we escape alive. Albeit Zac agrees it even if he doesn't say much.

We decided to stop by at the Ocean Café. Once we made it, I told the girls to go ahead and order us two Frappuccino's while I park my jeep. A good excuse for Zac & I to have a private word on what happened earlier today. Once we're far enough to get away from my friends, I started off with the questions like a storm, "How? Why? When? What-"

"Yes I am a merman. I've been one since the day I was born. And nobody knows I'm a merman. Not even my friends knows it. Since you told me your one too, did you told anyone-"

"No. Nobody. Who would've believe me if I did?" he nods in understanding.

I parked the jeep and got out and started walking. Still talking with Zac while walking in the parking lot.

"Look Leena, I don't want to be the ones giving demands and all, but you got to swear you will tell no one about this. It's very important."

"Yes. I promise. As a matter of fact, I sort of promised that earlier when my friends almost came near us and I told them to leave. I think we're pretty covered with that. But one more question; since I swore to keep this quiet, can I trust you to do the same for me?"

"I swear on my life."

I held out my pinky. He paused with a puzzled look on my face. "I'm guessing you never heard of a 'pinky swear.'" He shook his head. I told him lift his pinky like I am. I looped it for him and shook on it. "There! Now our secret is safe."

Zac & I came in and as soon as we sat down, our drinks came in.

"Enjoy your drinks." It's David. He must've left early to come cover Carly. "Oh Sirena, are we still performing tomorrow?"

"Uhh…" she looked at us, double checking if she has any plans with us. Because normally whenever he asked we would remind her that we have plans. This time, none of us answered. "Uh yeah. Definitely."

He left us with a smile. Yup, definitely a chemistry going on between these two. It's kind of cute. Especially when Sirena smiles even brighter with her rosy blushes.

"So Leena," Lyla said. "I don't mean to sound immodesty but why'd you brought Zac along. No offense."

He shrugs, still smiling. Can he be even cuter than ever? "None taken."

"Well, he fell in the pool and I saved him. So he wants to pay me a return by hanging out with me."

"Ooh! Interesting!" Sirena squeals and clapped her hands. We all laugh together with her enthusiasm. "Isn't it nice that the princess saves her knight and shiny armor? Talk about a fairy tale plot twist."

Another friendship laughter slips out.

Nixie lift her head up with a tired look expression. "But if you pulled him out of the pool, how'd you dry up really fast?"

Zac & I stopped sipping our drinks. Looked at one another. I replied. "Cause he dries fast." Okay, too much enthusiasm especially when winging my arm like a pirate.

"Plus the heat helped dry me up fast." Zac finishes.

Nixie nods then puts her head back down. She seems a little better but she's still kind of buzzed. How hard was she party rocking? Yet again, I rather not asked. Instead I asked Lyla this, "So what are we going to do with Nixie? I mean we can't take her home all buzzed."

Lyla thinking than a spark of idea is shared to Sirena & she smiled as well. She must have shared the exact idea. Then finally she speaks. "I think I have a solution. Come on!" Lyla & Sirena grabbed hold of Nixie's body and carried her out the door.

Zac & I both exchanged looks of confusion. "Wh-Where we going?" I asked

"You'll see!" Sirena replied.

"Please, no more surprises." Said Zac. I couldn't help but giggle under my breath. We grabbed our drinks, including the girls' drinks. Not sure whether or not if they're done with their half-full Frappuccino's so we brought them along.

As soon as we hopped back into my jeep again, Lyla gave me directions to their destiny. According to her, it's the outlands of Australia. Yes the outback that we all see in movies taking place in Australia where the kangaroos & all the other wild Australia animals are.

Still unsure why we're going there. Every time I asked or Zac asked, we get the same response, "You won't regret it. Just keep going."

About a half an hour, we're in the middle of the road of the deserted outback. At least the half-moon lights helps us see the silhouette of the place we're at. Lyla instructed me to pull over on the road. I did so. Peeking at my rear view mirror to see them having a private conversation.

"Did you bring it?" Lyla asked Sirena.

"Of course I brought it."

_You girls smoke? _Just as I'm about to tell them off no smoking, my words stopped when Sirena handed me a _Florence + the Machine _CD. "I'm confused." Zac asked. "So am I." I remarked.

"Second disk, B-side. No. 1. Oh and go a little faster when your on the highway."

" ?"

"Because it's our thing. And we want to share it with you."

"I looked at Zac. Both of us are confused as ever before. We both shrugged and do what we're told.

Once I put the cd in, turn the volume up a little high, started driving, and the first song that's laying is _Swimming. _I heard it once before. I never thought I hear it again. Once the singing began, the girls in the back started chanted along the lyrics.

'_Your songs remind me of swimming,_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Dragged further away from the shore,_

_And deeper into the drink'_

After a while, I started lip singing to the song until Zac's concerns stops me. "What is she doing?"

I glanced my rear view mirror and saw Sirena standing up. She's standing in the middle of the seat. My eyes widen. I'm about to pull over but Lyla told me to keep going. "Relax. She does this all the time." Sirena stood up, her arms up, and the wind turned her dress into ocean waves. While she's up there 'flying,' she screamed this really fun scream that makes me want to laugh in an agreement way. Zac asked more questions than I did. "So you always do this?" We do this all the time. Well, mostly on bad days. And good days."

And that's where I realized what they're doing. They are recreating the tunnel scene in _the perks of being a wallflower_. I even laughed from the thought of that. So I went a little faster. Zac's still confused and I reassured him that it's okay. I even mentioned what they're doing.

"I haven't seen the movie!" we're going so fast that the winds hitting our ears that we are force to talk louder.

"Never?!" reply.

"You should see it sometime!" Nixie yells back. At last she's finally awake.

He turns back and he cupped his hands in my free hand. We both smiled and we chanted along the song. It's a good thing we're the only ones out here. I can see why they want to do it here because it's so deserted that nobody bother coming here.

'_Pull me out the water, cold and blue,_

_I open my eyes and I see that it's you,_

_So I dive straight back in the ocean_

_So I dive straight back in the ocean.'_

In the words of Charlie's, _and in that moment, I swear, we are infinite._ I now know what it means to feel infinite.


End file.
